Vampires and Love
by StarryBones
Summary: TRADUCTION - Les vampires n'ont que des emplois haut de gamme. Les êtres humains sont leurs esclaves et de la nourriture. Ils sont achetés et vendus, comme Mike est vendu à Harvey. UA et slash. Harvey attentionné, aimant et Mike affectueux, timide.


**Vampires and Love**

Fiction écrite par **DinoMoMo.**

Harvey / Mike

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer** (auteur) : Je n'ai pas créé Suits ! J'aimerais l'avoir fait !

Les vampires n'ont que des emplois haut de gamme. Les êtres humains sont leurs esclaves et de la nourriture. Ils sont achetés et vendus comme Mike est vendu à Harvey. UA et slash. Harvey attentionné, aimant et Mike affectueux, timide.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Les vampires gouvernaient le monde. Ils étaient des milliers. Ils avaient tout le pouvoir et la richesse. Les vampires avaient les emplois haut de gamme comme les médecins et les avocats. Les êtres humains, d'autre part avaient les travaux d'usine, des emplois mal payés ou étaient vendus à des vampires comme des esclaves. Pour les humains, être laid étaient une chance. Seuls les beaux humains étaient des esclaves. Les vampires pourraient transformer les humains, mais ce n'est pas arrivé depuis des centaines d'années, les humains méprisaient les vampires et les vampires méprisaient les humains. Les vampires traitaient leurs humains cruellement et la plupart de ces humains furent retrouvés morts._

_La famille Specter était l'une des familles de vampires les plus connues. Tous les vampires les respectaient et les humains les craignaient. Tout être humain qui fut envoyé à la famille Specter en sortit dans un sac mortuaire. Les Specter de sont pas cruels envers leurs humains, ils sont morts de causes naturelles déclara l'examinateur médical. Le fils aîné, Harvey, avait le taux de décès d'humains le plus élevé. Il ne faisait pourtant pas de mal à ses humains. En fait, il aimait tous. Il ne demandait que des hommes, depuis qu'Harvey était gay. Harvey ne partageait pas à tous qu'il était, mais Patrick et ses parents le savait._

_La famille de Mike n'avait rien de spécial. Le père de Mike travaillait à la chaîne, et sa mère était une infirmière qui transportait du sang. Sa grand-mère était couturière et faisait des robes longues pour les vampires. Mike en revanche distribuait des journaux à vélo. Il était aussi très attrayant. Les cheveux blonds; des yeux bleus saisissants, et un corps mince formé par le vélo. Ses parents ont toujours été préoccupés par le fait que Mike pourrait être vendu en esclavage, mais ils moururent avant d'avoir le voir être vendu. Le lendemain de la mort de ses parents, Mike fut vendu en esclavage._

Mike tremblait dans son fauteuil. Il était sur le point d'être vendu. Il resta dans les coulisses, puis il entendit " Vendu ! Pour 50 000 dollars." Mike leva les yeux et vit un grand vampire se tenir devant lui. "A toi." Mike se leva et fut traîné sur la scène.

" Ooh mesdames ... Nous avons un joli garçon ici. Cheveux blonds, et mon dieu des yeux bleus magnifiques. Bien formé. Quel est ton nom mon beau ? " Le vampire mit le microphone en face de Mike. " Mike."Le vampire se mit à rire. " Nom complet s'il te plaît." Mike roula des yeux " Michael James Ross. "

" Joli nom Michael." Le vampire se pencha et renifla le cou de Mike. Il soupira et sourit. «Nous allons commencer les enchères à 25.000. Quelqu'un pour 25.000 ? " Une main se leva. La vente aux enchères dura encore quelques minutes. " Quelqu'un pour 10 millions de dollars ? "

"20 millions de dollars." Dit une voix profonde au fond de la salle. Mike regarda avec crainte. " 20 millions une fois, deux fois, vendu à l'homme pour 20 millions. S'il vous plaît venez chercher votre prix monsieur. " Mike balaya la foule pour voir les mouvements. Puis une main se posa sur son bras et Mike retint un halètement. Le vampire était magnifique. Cheveux bruns lissés en arrière, des lèvres charnues, de beaux yeux marron chocolat. Il avait deux grains de beauté au-dessus de son œil gauche.

" _Mon Dieu, il est si beau._ " Pensa Mike de l'homme qui lui sourit. " Allons-y. " Dit l'homme. Sa voix était riche et profonde et Mike le suivit. L'homme passa un bras autour de lui et l'escorta vers la porte arrière. Une voiture noire les attendait. L'homme ouvrit la porte pour Mike, et la referma derrière lui.

" Ok Ray Rentrons à la maison. " Dit l'homme. Ray hocha la tête et partit. Environ 10 minutes après, Mike sentit une main sur sa cuisse. Il leva les yeux et son propriétaire lui souriait.

"Michael. Mon nom est Harvey Specter, et je suis ton maître, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'appelle maître. Je préfère Harvey. Aussi, je vis avec mes parents et mon frère. Mes parents sont Gordon et Erin Specter. Mon frère est Patrick, mais tu peux l'appeler Paddy si tu veux l'énerver. Aussi, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Nous ne traitons pas les hommes horriblement comme tout le monde pense, nous traitons les humains comme notre famille parce qu'ils en font partie. Donc, tu préfères Michael ou Mike? " Dit Harvey. Mike se racla la gorge. "Mike, je préfère Mike." Il murmura. Harvey caressa d'une main sur la joue de Mike.

" Pas besoin d'être timide ou effrayé Mike. Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, je te le promets. Je suis très doux quand je mords. Tu as déjà été mordu ? " Mike secoua la tête, et Harvey repassa sa main sur le joue de Mike. "Je vais être très doux pour la première fois. " Mike le remercia des yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant un grand manoir. La maison était vieille, elle était faite de briques grises. Les jardins à l'avant étaient beaux et lumineux. Toutes les nuances de violet, rouge, orange et jaune jonchaient la pelouse. Il y avait une allée de gravier sur laquelle une Ferrari noire était garée.

"_Wow, belle voiture._ " Pensa Mike. La voiture s'arrêta et Harvey sorti rapidement et ouvrit la porte pour Mike. Harvey tendit sa main et Mike la saisit, puis sorti de la voiture. Harvey posa une main sur les hanches de Mike et l'amena à l'intérieur. Un homme qui ressemblait, mais avec un sourire géant sur son visage s'approcha.

"Merde Harv' il est un incroyable. Tellement mignon, alors combien tu as payé pour cette superbe créature ? " Demanda l'homme. Mike devina qu'il s'agissait de Patrick, le frère de Harvey, et il rougit de l'attention qu'il recevait de la part de ces hommes magnifiques.

" Rien que je ne peux pas rembourser en une semaine. Et Mike était à 20 millions. " Dit Harvey avec un sourire sur son visage. Patrick siffla et secoua la tête. Harvey reprit sa marche et Mike suivi. Un homme pale ouvrit la porte, salua Harvey et hocha la tête vers Mike. Harvey le mena tout au long de l'énorme maison. Harvey ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et demanda poliment à Mike de s'asseoir sur son lit. Mike fit comme on lui avait demandé, et Harvey ouvrit son dressing pour attraper un t -shirt noir. Il ôta la veste de costume, cravate, gilet, et polo blanc. Il mit le t-shirt noir et s'avança lentement vers Mike.

" N'aie pas peur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. " Dit Harvey. Il allongea Mike sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Harvey enleva la chemise de Mike et posa un baiser de plume sur le cou de Mike. "Respire et détend-toi. " Murmura-t- il, avant de se pencher pour lécher l'endroit où il allait mordre. Mike frissonna et se força à se détendre.

Harvey sourit et mordit dans le cou de Mike. " Ah ! " Mike haletait. Harvey posa une main sur la hanche Mike et un entrelaça l'autre avec la main de Mike. Harvey prit dans une longue aspiration et gémit quand le sang toucha sa langue. " Si doux, si salé, et mon dieu si savoureux. " Pensa Harvey avant d'aspirer dans une autre grande quantité du sang doux de Mike. Mike d'autre part devenait dur, vraiment dur. La main de Mike qui n'était pas liée à Harvey s'agrippait aux draps. Mike devint rouge, Harvey le remarqua et sourit. Il retira ses crocs de Mike et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

" C'est normal pour ta première morsure d'être excité. Je vais m'en occuper dans une seconde. Et tu as le sang le plus doux que j'ai jamais goûté. " Le souffle de Harvey était chaud contre son oreille, et il se sentait si bien auprès de lui. Harvey retourna au cou de Mike et glissa ses crocs de nouveau dans son artère. Après quelques minutes, l'estomac de Harvey était plein et Mike était un peu desséché. Harvey se recula et souri. Il lécha les trous de croc.

" Ils ne seront pas aussi présents demain si tu es inquiet pour les traces de morsure. " Dit Harvey tranquillement. Mike hocha la tête et regarda Harvey lorgner son torse nu. " Mike veux-tu que je prenne soin de toi ? Si tu dis oui, alors nous serons ensemble et je suis très possessif avec ce qui est à moi. Si tu dis non c'est ok, et je te laisserai de sorte à ce que tu puisses te faire plaisir toi-même. " Dit Harvey. Sa voix était sombre, mais son ton plaintif. Il voulait Mike, non, il avait besoin de Mike. Harvey n'avait jamais senti une connexion si forte qu'avec Mike.

" Harvey, je veux que tu prennes soin de moi. " Murmura Mike. Harvey hocha la tête et sourit un peu. Il resserra son étreinte et se colla à Mike.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mike et Harvey gisaient sous les couvertures et étaient enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre. Mike embrassa doucement la poitrine et le cou de Harvey. " Mmmh Mike c'est parfait bébé. " Mike sourit et mordit le cou de Harvey. Harvey sourit et leva la tête de Mike pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

"Mike j'espère que je te rend heureux. S'il y a quelque chose dont tu as besoin s'il te plaît n'hésite pas à demander. Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux." Mike rougit et détourna les yeux.

"Hum Harvey." "Oui, mon amour." Mike détourna les yeux, honteux. "Ma grand-mère ... Elle est malade et vieille. Elle vit dans une maison avec des soins infirmiers, mais je ne peux pas continuer les paiements. Je ne veux pas qu'elle aille dans une maison de retraite. S'il te plaît Harvey peux-tu l'aider?" Plaida Mike. Harvey vit les yeux de Mike se remplir de larmes.

«Considère que c'est fait. Elle peut venir avec nous. Elle sera prise en charge par les meilleurs médecins. Je promets qu'elle sera comme neuve en un rien de temps." Mike serra Harvey étroitement.

«Merci Harvey. Merci." Murmura Mike. Harvey le rapprocha et l'embrassa sur la tempe.


End file.
